


Twins?

by Only_Athena



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kooks (Outer Banks), Kooks vs. Pogues (Outer Banks), Louisiana, OBX, Pogues (Outer Banks), The Pogues (Outer Banks) Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Athena/pseuds/Only_Athena
Summary: New Island.New girl.New Brother?-----------------------------My life was a lie. My parents aren't my parents? I had a twin brother? I couldn't help but wonder why our parents kept him and not me. I didn't even want to go live with them but once they found out I had a family.. It was out of the system an hello bio-family.  I wonder what his life was like? Was he loved? I had so many questions but my mind kept circling back to the same one:   Why him and not me?  I eventually fell asleep and didn't wake up until I heard the captain over the intercom."We are going to begin our final decent into North Carolina." After about thirty minutes I stepped off the platform and saw a boy holding a sign with my name on it. I assumed it was John. That's the name DCS had given me, but I gotta say for a guy who was supposed to be my twin we looked nothing alike. Walking toward him all I could think was 'Oh boy. Here we go.'*TRIGGER WARNING* Cutting, depression, anxiety, talk of all three. Abuse and rape
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. !!Cast!!

Sabrina Carpenter as **_Vanessa Routledge_**

Dylan O'Brien as _**Mason Montgomery**_

The rest of the OBX cast as _**Their Characters**_


	2. Vaness's Body**

_**She has more tattoos and I'll show them later on.** _

^Just the one on his fingers^

^On the other hand^

^Beside her boob (kinda where here bra strap is)^

^Just the sunflower and triangle on the back of her neck^

** /PIERCINGS\ **

**_The ear piercings in the pictures are not the exact ear rings she has the pictures_ **

**_are just to show what piercings she has and where they are._ **

_**^^This is the piercing and the exact ring she has. I repeat the playboy bunny is the** _ _**exact belly button ring she has and wears.^^** _


	3. Chapter One// Jeff & Andy

**__ **

**_^^Vanessa's Outfit^^_ **

** Vanessa's POV **

"Ness!" Mason's voice pulled me from my thoughts. 

"Yea Mase?"

"Were you even listening to me, Ness?"

"I'm sorry Mase, but you know i'll make it up to you." I walked over and straddled his lap.

"Mmmm tempting offer but we gotta go to the party." He said then kissed me. We hoped on his bike and left. The party he's talking about is our beginning of summer party. I've been to almost of them since I was 13 but I heard this year is supposed to be the best one yet.

This is one of my favorite places to be, the back of Mason's motorcycle. My arms wrapped around him, hair whipping in the wind. Mason is my only family. I can't imagine what life would be like without him. He is the only constant i've ever had in my life. I love him more than he will ever know. We are both in the system. Our plan is to save up for the next couple of years then when we age out of the system we'll get a place together. We've been planning this since we met about 9 years ago and saving since our first job. We were in the same foster home, only for a few weeks but we instantly clicked. We've been each others family ever since.

After a good 30 minute drive drive we stopped in front of a huge house on a lake.

"Kick off time babygirl!!" He yelled picking me up and spinning us around. I planted a kiss on his lips, then pulled him towards the front door.

"Let's go get a drink!" The party raged on around us.

\---------------------

** A Few Hours Later **

"Cops!!!" I heard someone yell.

"Shit, shit, shit!!!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Ness?"

"Mase we need to dip. Jeff is gonna kill me if I get arrested. I'll probably already get beat for staying out late." I told him.

"Chill babe. It's all good." Fuck, he's high.

"Stay here Mase! I'll be right back."

"Yes ma'am." He told me. I turned to walk to the kitchen and he slapped my ass, idiot. I grabbed a solo cup and filled it with cold water. I walked back to where he was and thanked god that he was still there. I threw the ice cold water in his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK VANESSA?!" He yelled.

"Well now you're back. We need to run. Come on." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the back door.

"What about my bike?"

"No time Mase! We'll swing back around and grab it later."

"Fine. Let's bolt." Both of us pulled our hoods up and took our masks out of my backpack then put them on, Just in case we run into any cops or cameras. We started running but accidentally bumped into an officer. I swung on him and landed a punch.

"Aw fuck!" He cried out.

"Come on!" Mason called. We ran into the woods surrounding the house trying to get away from the cops. The one I punched had made a quick recovery although his nose was now bleeding.

"Divisé?" He yelled.

_« split? »_

"Oui, perdez-les puis rendez-vous chez nous à cinq heures." I told him.

_« Yes, loose them then meet up at five o'clock »_

" Je t'aime" he yelled back.

_« I love you. »_

"Je t'aime davantage"

_« I love you more »_ I yelled before we split up. 

He went one way I went the other. I ducked through the trees and even climbed up a couple before losing them. I made my way to an old tree house that him and I discovered when we were 10. It's really secluded kind of in the middle of nowhere. By the time I got there it was about 4:30 and the plan was to meet at five, so I climbed into tree house and pulled back the fabric we had placed over the windows as curtains so I could see him when he comes. After that I figured I should get comfy. 

\-----------------------

I woke up with him lying beside me. I sat up and it was so bright I had to shut my eyes again. I closed the curtains so that it wouldn't be so bright, but even with the blackout curtains the sun seeped through. I looked at my phone, the time read 11:00 am. 

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Ness i'm trying to sleep!!!!" He whined.

"I have to go Mason. There's no way to sneak back in this late so it'll probably be better if I just go to Jeff and Andy's now." 

"Or you could spend the day with me and try not to think about them. Think about it. You'll probably get standard beat down either way. So you can spend the day with me then go home and get it or you can go home take the beating and have to spend the next few days with them." He leaned up on his elbows but never sat fully up.

"Yea, I guess you're right. So what are we gonna do today?" 

"Ooooh well there's a number of things we could do." He said.

"Well what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Well I might have a few Ideas.." He winked.

"Oh really?" I said climbing onto of him, my legs falling on either side of his body.

"Really." He cupped my cheek, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear before kissing me. I pushed him back so he was lying flat and deepened our kiss. He rolled us over so he was on top before moving his mouth down to the base of my neck. He pulled my shirt over my head then left a trail of sloppy wet kisses down my chest. Next he moved down my stomach before taking a moment to undo my jeans. He almost immediately brought his tongue to my clit making me gasp...

\--------------------

"What's next on today's agenda?" He asked. 

To be honest I was fine how we were, My head was on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. Just to be clear he's not my boyfriend but he's the only guy i've ever been exclusive with. We've never been serious but we did promise not to fuck other people while we were 'together'. In the two years we have been fucking we've never gone on any dates or anything like that, I mean he's my bestfriend we do everything together but it's never been romantic. 

"Ummm we can go look at apartments.." I told him.

"We always do that." He pouted.

"Well we could stay up here and look through pinterest and amazon for decorations and stuff for our apartment." 

"Or we could go to the Fair." We spent about three hours at the fair riding every single ride over and over again. He screamed like a bitch on one of the roller coasters and it was hilarious. It was the best day of my life until he dropped me off.

\--------------------------

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Jeff yelled. Jeff is my foster father, he's married to Andy. Jeff beats me when he feels like it and drinks all the fucking time. His wife Andy she's ok I mean other than the fact that she lets him hit me and pretty much do whatever he wants with me she's a decent person.

"I was out, Jeff. Why do you care?" 

"Because i'm fucking in charge of you and I have to know where you are at all times." He yelled.

"Chill out Jeff." I scoffed.

"Is that back talk? huh? Are you fucking talking back to me?!" He slapped me.

"Jeff keep it down! The neighbors might hear." Andy told him.

"You heard her bitch, be fucking quiet." He hit me.

Again.

Again.

Again.

I finally had enough and decided to hit him back for once. It totally backfired.

"Oh you're big and tough now? Hit me again!! I. Fucking. Dare. You." He roared, slamming me against a wall. It was cold and hard against my exposed skin.

"Yea that's what I fucking thought, bitch!" He said pulling me off the wall by my throat. 

"This should teach you a lesson about back talk and staying out all night." Before I knew it I was going through a glass window. I screamed loudly, I didn't mean to but I did.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch." He growled. Before I knew it his hands were around my throat, I could hear a faint sound of sirens, then **_nothing._**

** _{A/N} Some of you may have already read this chapter Wattpad but if you haven't I'm going to go ahead and say most of this will not be in order according to the show and the first few chapters will not have the OBX characters. I want y'all to get to know Vanessa and the OBX characters will come in during chapter 3 or 4._**

__

-Athena </3

__

__


	4. Chapter Two// A Coma?

** Vanessa's POV **

"Vanessa, I don't know if you can hear me but the doctors told me I should talk to you, that it might help you wake up. I bet your wondering why i'm here.. The doctors looked at your emergency contact on your phone, apparently you have me saved as 'Brother<3' and i'm your emergency contact. It doesn't really matter. I just want you to wake up. Please don't leave me babygirl, you're all i've got." He kept talking to me for a while but as much as I wanted to tell him to shut up or tell him I loved him I couldn't. My body just wouldn't move, hell I couldn't even get my eyes open. He never left my side though, if he was ever gone it wasn't for more than an hour.

\----2 Days Later----

My eyes were heavy but they were finally cooperating. I tried to sit up but my whole body hurt. I looked around the room and spotted Mason looking out the window.

"W-water." I croaked, my voice was scratchy and it didn't even sound like me.

"Ness?" His voice was soft and he turned to look at me.

"Water p-please." It was so hard to speak.

"Of course." He said grabbing a cup off my night stand and lifting it to my mouth.

"Thanks Mase." The water felt so good going down my throat and when I spoke again it actually sounded like me.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I haven't left since you've been here." He told me.  
  
  


"I know Mase. The doctors were right I could hear you and I felt so bad for not opening my eyes or talking to you, but no matter how hard I tried to I just couldn't. I'm so sorry Mase." I felt a tear run down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"Hey you have nothing to apologize for babe. If I ever see Jeff again i'll kill him."

"No Mase. It's fine. I'm fine." I tried to sit up but I just let out a pained groan.

"No it's not Vanessa he almost killed you. I love you more than anything, but you need to understand that you are not ok and that is ok. Look at me Vanessa, it's me you don't need to put up yours walls and pretend like everything is fine. I know you better than that."

"Mase i'm serious. It's gonna be ok, they'll put me in a 'safe place' and a few more after that and then me and you will leave all this behind. We'll get our apartment and live our best lives. Just a couple more years Mason and all this will have been worth it." I told him.

"But-"

" No but's Mase. You'll be an artist and i'll be like a doctor or some shit. We can make new lives for ourself. We won't be 'the foster kids' anymore. I'll be Dr. Routledge and you'll be so famous that everyone know who you are. We will be so much more than the shit that's happened to us. Just don't read too much into this. I'll be fine. It's just some cuts and bruises, nothing that hasn't happened before." I told him.

"Fine i'll let you pretend nothing is wrong. Just know that I know you better than you think, Ness." He said. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Thank you. Now where can a girl get some decent food around here?" I chuckled.

"What do you want? I'll get you anything."

Will you cook for me?" I begged. I knew the answer though. He is an amazing cook but he thinks he's bad at it. In all honesty I think he'll be a chef but he says he's gonna be an artist which he 100% could be. He's got so many talents that he could be pretty much anything that didn't really need school knowledge for.

"Ahh well you said it yourself, your fine. Now I know you know i'm not cooking but i'll do the next best thing. Raising Cane's!" He told me.

"Bet!!!!"

"You want your usual?"

"You know it!"

"I'll be back ASAP but you try to get some rest, ok?"

"Yessir!" I sarcastically told him. He closed the door behind him. I lied in my bed looking at the ceiling letting my thoughts take over. I wondered what the next home i'm gonna be sent to will be like. I couldn't believe that Jeff threw me through a window, I know he can lose his temper and I had expected him to beat me, but he threw me through a fucking window then started choking me. Now i've never been a religious person but I couldn't help but think it was the angel of my mother and maybe my father too, who kept me alive. Once I fell asleep I had dreams of my parents and what my life would be like if they hadn't died in that car crash or what would've happened if they died later on, like when I wasn't so little.

"Hey, I'm back." Mason said lightly shaking me awake.

"Hey.." I said sleepily.

"Ok I got you a Caniac with no coleslaw and extra toast. Plus lots and lots of canes sauce."

"This is why I love you!!" I said pulling him in and planting a kiss on his cheek. Before digging into my food.

"Jesus woman." He laughed after I finished.

"What?" I giggled.

"Do you know how funny it is when you eat? You're like Rory from Gilmore Girls." He laughed.

"I cannot believe you just referenced Gilmore Girls." I was shocked. I forced him to watch it a couple years ago but I never thought he payed attention.

"Well it was a pretty good show, but I was pissed when she turned down Logan's proposal." He was so seriously I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Oh sweetie.. Same." I laughed.

"Oh shut up." He said. We spent the rest of the day just kinda chillin' and laughing. Doctors came in to check on me every couple of hours. They tried to make Mason leave and I told them if he left I would leave, so they backed off. Eventually I fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

The next few days went pretty much the same. By the time Friday came around I had been there for almost a week and they were ready to discharge me that meant Jennifer was coming, she's been my case worker since my birth parents died.

"Why don't we just dip Ness?" Mason asked me.

"I can't run right now my leg is still fucked." I told him.

"I could carry you."

"Yea, right. Then you could drop me." I laughed.

"Aw you really think I would drop you? I'm hurt."

"What are we talking about?" Jennifer butted in.

"Nothing." Mason told her.

"Ok well we really should be going Vanessa." Jennifer said. I garabbed Mason and squeezed him tightly. The truth is I have no idea when i'll see him again, because most of the time they place me somewhere close but there are times when i'm sent further away.

"Je t'aime tellement, Mason! N'oubliez pas ça et je vous appellerai tous les jours." I told him.

_« I love you so much, Mason! Don't forget that and I'll call you everyday. »_

"Hé, on va se voir tous les jours. Ce n'est pas comme si vous déménagiez. Sans oublier, je t'aime beaucoup plus!" He said.

_« Hey we're gonna see each other everyday. It's not like you're moving away. Not to mention, I love you way more! »_

"Oui, tu as raison." I said.

_« Yes, you're right. »_

"Appelez-moi quand vous arrivez partout où ils vous placent." He said.

_« call me when you get where ever they place you. »_

"Je vais. Je t'aime!" I told him.

_« I will. I love you! »_

"Je t'aime aussi!" He said. Then he planted a kiss on my head and walked away.

_« I love you too! »_

"What was that about?" Jennifer asked, as we walked toward her car.

"We were plotting how to kill you and run away." I told her.

"Oh lovely, except I know a little french and you guys said I love you like for times." She said.

"Oh no he said we should frame Jeff and I told him I love that plan." I laughed.

"Vanessa I just wanna say how sorry I am for placing you there." She said.

"It's fine you couldn't have known." 

"So how long have you known french?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"We started learning when we were 10."

"So how is Mason doing?" She asked me.

"Mason is the same as everytime you ask. Doing fine but hates his shitty foster home." I huffed.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything you could tell me that I could use to get him out of there." She asked.

"No." She really couldn't do anything and telling our social workers usually only makes things worse. We stayed silent the rest of the drive until we got to her office.

"So I have something very important to talk to you about, Vanessa." She said.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

**_{A/N} So next chapter is when you'll start to see John B and the rest of the Pogues. For the french parts I just wanted to say I don't know French I just use google translate so if you do speak French feel free to correct me._ **

-Athena </3


	5. Chapter Three// A Brother?!

Vanessa's POV

I sat with my arms crossed, looking at this women whom I'd known my whole life as she told me how bad the system had fucked up my life. 

You see when I was three my parents (Sophia and Jason Kinder) were killed in a car accident. From age three to about a week ago I had bounced from foster home to foster home. Life was shitty. Everyone heard 'foster girl' and thought the worst. I tried my hardest to prove them wrong but no matter what they thought I was a rebellious bitch who gave zero fucks. After a while that's what I became I was never close to anyone and the only person who new even a sliver of the real me was Jennifer. She's been my social worker since I was born apparently. I was beyond infuriated with her. She knew that Jason and Sophia weren't my real parents. I mean there was no way for her to know the truth but she knew that I had been placed with Sophia and Jason. My fingers found my necklace and began to play with it. It was all I had left from my mom, well Sophia.

"So what your telling me is that my parents aren't my parents, my real mom is dead, my real dad is missing, and to top it all of I have a twin brother." I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh! Oh! And my favorite part it took years of me being beaten and then a neighbor finally calling the cops for you guys to actually dig a little deeper and figure this out." at this point I was laughing my ass off.

"I know this is not ideal and in a perfect world we would've found this out sooner but-"

"No bitch. In a 'perfect world' I wouldn't even know you, because I would've grown up with my dad and this John guy that apparently is my twin fucking brother." I cut her off.

"I know sweetie."

" Hell no bitch. Don't 'sweetie' me." I stood up.

"Please calm down Vanessa." She pleaded.

"So what now? You send me to this Island in North Carolina to play house with my 'family' for the next two years?"

"Well hopefully it won't be just this next couple of years. This is your real family Vanessa."

"We'll see about that. Blood doesn't make family." I told her.

"You'll be flying to the Outer Banks tomorrow. I know this move will be hard for you but think of it this way, this could be your last move. It could be good for you."

"Whatever Jennifer. I'll probably see you in like a month." I said getting up and walking out. I grabbed my phone and decided to call Mason.

"Hey babygirl. You at your new place? I have my bike I can come pick you up." He said.

"Umm no, i'm not at the place but you can come pick me up. I'll text you the addy." 

"Ok. I'm on the way." 

He pulled up about 30 minutes laters. We went to a mexican restaurant not far from there and I explained everything.

"A twin brother?" He asked.

"I guess so." I said taking another bite of my shrimp quesadilla. 

"And you leave tomorrow?" He looked kind of sad so I just nodded.

"Well we need to do something. Just in case we don't see each other for a while." He said.

"Tattoos?" I suggested.

"Oui!" He said. I couldn't help but laugh when people started looking at us. We finished eating and decided to get each others names with the year we met. Yes I know that it's stupid to get a boys name on your body but I love him as a brother, I always will. Even if we stop talking or fall off he will always be the boy who got me through my years of foster care. 

So we went to the parlor and got our tattoos. His read 'Vanessa Routledge est. 2011' and mine read 'Mason Montgomery est. 2011' . We decided to get them in the same place, we both got it on our left wrist. 

"Thank you so much!" I told the artist. 

"Yea, thanks man." Mason paid the guy and we headed to the tree house. He said it was my going away preset so he was gonna pay but in reality the money came from our shared bank account. See in all the time we've saved we actually have a pretty good amount of money. We take what we can get from our foster homes and then when we have to spend money we try to be cheap about it. We don't really buy material objects. I'd say most of the money we spend is on tattoos, but even with that we have a tattoo artist that does them for cheap. 

We spent the rest of the night in our tree house with the dollar store lights we bought turned on and the curtains closed. We laughed and ate snacks together, even watched a couple movies on our laptop. 

"je t'aime, Mase." 

"je t'aime, Ness." I snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------------

John B's POV

I stood on top of a house that was under construction. My friends and I would sometimes go there after the workers had gone home. Kie, JJ, and Pope were my best -and pretty much only- friends.

"That's what a three story fall to the deck? I give you about a 1-in-3 chance of survival." Pope called to me.

"Hmmm. Should I do it?" I asked the group as I dangled one foot over the edge.

"Yea, Jump! I'll shoot you on the way down." Pope told me, holding up a drill that had been left out. Pope and I joked back and forth for a moment before Kie came out of the house. Talking about towel warmers and kook things before mentioning that the site they were on used to be a turtle habitat.

"Can you please not kill yourself?" She said turning to me.

"Don't spill that beer. I'm not giving you another one. " JJ called to me, as a gust of wind knocked the beer can out of my hand.

"smooth." Kiara teased me.

"Hey, security's here let's wrap it up!" Pope told us.

"Boys are early today!" JJ said as we all started running. Once we had all successfully made it into the van JJ started teasing Gary, one of the security guards. Kie scolded him but he simply said,

"That type of initiative is just begging to be punished." He then shut the van door and I sped up going back towards the chateau, which is what we called my house.

We all hoped out of the van and went inside as I pulled up. I was on the porch drinking a beer talking to Kie when my phone rang. The caller I.D. said 'Uncle T'. I put a finger to my lip telling Kie to hush and then answered the call.

"Hey Uncle T!" I greeted him.

"Uh um h-hey Johnny." He stuttered.

"Is everything alright?"

"Umm I don't know how to tell you this but um i-i guess i'll j-just come right out and s-s-say it." He took a deep breath, "Your sister is alive." At those four words I stood up straight.

"What the fuck are you talking about Teddy?!" I almost yelled and Kie shot me a worried look.

"Apparently the hospital fucked something up and she was sent to foster care.. The person I talked to told me to she was adopted by an amazing family. From what I understand they're like kooks."

"I- uh I don't even know what to say. My sister is alive? And she's a kook?" I repeated trying to take it all in.

"Yea and you have to pick her up from the airport tomorrow."

"T. I have work man."

"Then get one of your friends to pick her up. They didn't give us a picture just her name. Vanessa Routledge. I have to go but i'll text you later with more info. Love you John B."

"Okay. Love you too."

I downed the beer in my hand then looked around seeing that everybody was now looking at me. I explained everything to them that Teddy had just told me. By the time I had finished I had downed another two beers.

"So Vanessa, huh?" JJ smirked.

"No mackin' on my sister!" I told him sternly.

"I can't believe this happened. That you have a sister and she's a kook." Pope laughed.

"Maybe she isn't that bad." Kie said reassuringly.

"Wow Kiara Carrera defending a kook?! Never thought i'd see the day." JJ mocked her. I was still processing all of this.

"JJ as much as I don't want to say this. I need you to pick up Vanessa from the airport. But if you hit on my sister I swear to god-"

"Heyyy man chill. It's your sister John B, plus she's a kook."

We all just talked for a few more hours and I told JJ where to go and at what time. After smoking a blunt (all of us except pope because he liked to "keep his signal clear") they decided to decorate the sign that JJ was gonna hold up with Vanessa's name. After a while everyone eventually fell asleep and I laid in the hammock thinking about my sister. I knew she was younger than me so for some reason -call it a twin thing- I already felt protective of her. I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning JJ called me once he got to the airport and said he'd call once they got to the chateau.

-Athena


	6. Chapter Four// New Friends

Vanessa's outfit^  
**Vanessa's POV**

It was the day of my flight. Jennifer wanted to take me but I convinced her to let Mason take me. This was gonna be the last time for a while I would get to be in my safe space, I couldn't help the tears that fell when the bike parked.

"Hey, don't be sad Vanessa." He hugged me.

"I know this isn't goodbye or anything but it doesn't change the fact that we might not see each other for two years, Mason!" I cried.

"Don't think like that. I want this to work out and i'm gonna come visit you as much as possible. Sometimes i'll fly and sometimes i'll road trip. Plus flights are cheaper the more ahead of time I book so I'll book one today." He laughed.

"I-" He put a finger up to my lips to shush me.

"Hey, that's enough of the emotional bullshit. You have a flight to catch." He grabbed my bag and pulled me towards the airport. Once we made our way through security. We walked around and made jokes and stuff. Just kinda being goofy.

Then the time came for me to board the flight. For the goodbye.

"Tu vas tellement me manquer, Mase." I began to cry.

_«I'm going to miss you so much, Mase. »_

"Je sais, Ness. Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais ce n'est pas un adieu."

_« I know, Ness. I'm going to miss you too, but this isn't goodbye.»_

"Je connais. Je t'aime, Mason Montgomery."

_« I know. I love you, Mason Montgomery.»_

"Je t'aime aussi." He kissed me and the tears began to flow.

_« I love you too.»_

"Goodbye, Mase." I called as I walked away. 

\----------------------------

I sat on the plane trying to calm my thoughts. As much as I didn't want to think this way I couldn't help it. 

_Why'd they keep him and not me?_  
_Why bring me back now?_  
_Are they nice people?_  
_Will I be back in the system soon?_  
I eventually fell asleep and didn't wake up until I heard the pilot over the intercom.

"We are beginning our final descent into North Carolina. Please enjoy your stay!"

About thirty minutes later I was stepping off the platform. My eyes searched the signs until I found the one with my name. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when I saw all the colors and designs on it, it look like it was a four year olds art project. I assumed that the guy holding it was John, but for a guy who was supposed to be my twin he looked nothing like me. He had messy blonde hair and wore swim trunks as shorts with a light colored tank top. He was kinda tall and leaning against a wall he was holding the sign with one had while the other rested by his side. He was already looking at me as I started walking toward him.

\-------------------------

** JJ's POV **

I stood there scanning the crowd hoping that Vanessa would see the sign and come over here. I spotted a beautiful girl. She was tan with long dirty blonde hair. Her outfit was mostly black and topped off with a black beanie. As I studied her I noticed that her lip was busted and in just the visible skin she had lots of scars and bruises. I didn't notice i was starring until she was walking toward me.

"John?" She asked.

"Umm no, JJ. But John B sent me to pick you up." Of course. Of course the baddest bitch here was his sister.

"John B?"

"That's what we call him. Your Vanessa right?"

"Yea. Vanessa Routledge." she put her hand out and I shook it.

"JJ Maybank." I told her.

"Ok Maybank, how far away is John B's?" she asked.

We walked over to baggage claim and stopped to watch the bags spin. She picked up a small suitcase and started to walk away.

"That's a pretty small bag for a kook." I laughed.

"What the fuck is a kook?"

"Well on our island there are two tribes. The rich people a.k.a the kooks. Then there are the not so rich people a.k.a the pogues. And you may be used to kook life princess but your gonna be a pogue now." She stopped and looked at me after I told her what a kook was.

"First of all don't call me princess. Second I don't know what the fuck you think you know but you don't, okay? You don't know shit about me." I could see how pissed she was from the look in her eyes.

"Typical kook attitude." I chuckled under my breath.

"Shut the fuck up JJ."

Those were the last words she spoke to me the entire way back to the chateau.

\---------------------------

** Vanessa's Pov  **

We sat in silence for a while so I decided to call Mason just to tell him I got here safely. I pulled out my phone and clicked his contact. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey babygirl!" He greeted me.

"Hey Mase! I miss you so much already."

"I don't want to hear it, Ness. I wanna hear how North Carolina and how is the mystery brother?" He asked. I looked at JJ then turned away from him.

"Jusqu'à présent, la Caroline du Nord est nul. Sans oublier que mon frère ne m'a pas ramassé son trou du cul d'un ami."

_« So far North Carolina sucks. Not to mention my brother didn't pick me up his asshole of a friend did.»_

"Oh pauvre bébé. Quel est son prénom? Est-ce que tu me regardes pour le battre quand je viens te rendre visite?"

_« Aw poor baby. What's his name? Do you want me to beat him up when I come visit? »_

"Oui." I giggled.

_« yes.»_

"D'accord, Ness. Tout pour toi."

_« Okay, Ness. Anything for you. »_

"So how is live down there? I bet you're so bored without me." I teased.

"Of course I am. Ya know I learned today you're pretty much my only friend." He said.

"Because i'm amazing!" I laughed.

"Yea, yea." He laughed.

"Well I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you too!" He said.

"We're here." JJ said.

"Oh I gotta go, Mase. I love you." 

"I love you too! Call me later on and behave yourself." 

"I promise." I laughed then hung up.

We pulled up to the house and it was actually pretty nice. JJ got out immediately. I let a tear escape but wiped it away quickly before anyone could see. I stepped out of the car and was greeted by three people.

"Vanessa?" The guy I assumed was John B asked me.

"Umm yea. So are you John B?" He nodded before wrapping me in a hug lifting my feet off the ground slightly. He squeezed me tightly and at first I didn't do anything but after a few seconds I returned the gesture. After a second I pulled away. I don't like to show affection especially when I could be gone in a matter of days.

"I'm Kiara, that's Pope and you've met JJ." The girl that was standing a few feet away from us spoke up motioning to the other two boys.

"I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Routledge."I offered my hand for them to shake but Kiara pulled me into a hug. I pulled away quickly.

"Come on Vanessa let me show you around!" John B said grabbing my arm quickly, then adding, "Pope grab her bags."

"Uh no it's just the one and I'll get it." I told them and pulled my arm from John B earning a scoff from JJ.

"Oh the kook can actually do something for herself?" JJ mocked. Before I knew it i had him by his shirt pushed against the tree.

"I said before and I'll say it again. You don't fucking know me JJ. So quit talking shit unless you can back it up because you don't know what i'm capable of." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I backed up realizing what I did. I wasn't supposed let this side of me out. Not here.

"Shit! Shit!" I let go of him and sat my bag down on the porch. I pulled out my skateboard and a lighter. Then I went in my backpack and grabbed a blunt. I started walking away and then put my skateboard down. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Vanessa you don't know this Island. Where are you going?" I yanked my arm back.

"I'll figure it out John B. Don't worry about me I've been on my own my whole life." I lit the blunt and took off down the street.

\------------------------

** John B's POV **

"Vanessa you don't know this Island. Where are you going?" I grabbed her arm.

"I'll figure it out John B. Don't worry about me I've been on my own my whole life." She lit up her blunt, taking a drag before leaving. I watched her for a minute before turning to JJ.

"What the fuck man?! She hasn't been here for an hour and you're already being an asshole. You don't know her life. Maybe she was kook but she could be a pouge at heart like Kie. Or her parents could've been drunks like your dad. You don't know and now she's on her own out there." I yelled at JJ.

"You really gonna choose her side over me? We've been best friends our whole life and-"

"No you don't get to play the best friend card. My whole life I thought my sister was dead and then I get a call that she's alive and you pull that shit?!" I felt Kie's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey John B we'll help you look for her. Okay?"

"Yeah? Uh yea. ok." We all left and started looking for her. JJ grabbed my arm.

"Look, John B i'm sorry. She's probably just on the phone somewhere." He told me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"She was talking to some guy named Mason on the way here. At points she was speaking in french." He said. French? 

"Well we still need to go look for her. " I told him then we split up and left.

\-------------------

**Vanessa's POV**

After I finished the blunt I found myself on the beach. Looking out at the waves. They were so calming. I was about to call Mason when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing out here alone?" I jumped up ready to defend myself if I needed to.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Topper. Topper Thornton."

"I'm Vanessa."

"No last name Vanessa?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Kinder. Vanessa Kinder."

"I don't recognize you. Are you a tourist?"

"Umm yea I'll probably only be here a couple weeks."

"Ohh well you look like you could use a friend." he asked causing me to laugh because he was slurring words.

"I don't really have friends."

"Well maybe i'll be your first." He winked.

"Your kinda funny Top."

"See look a nickname. I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." He put his arm around my shoulder and we sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. We exchanged numbers and just watched the waves.

"We can be best friends!!" He said after a while.

"Are you drunk Top?" I questioned.

"Yes but we can still be best friends!" He laughed. I liked him he has a good vibe and I feel like I've known him my whole life.

"I'll think about it." I laughed. He got up and picked up a flower that had been laying on the beach. Someone must've dropped it but he got down on one knee.

"Vanessa Kinder will you be my-" He was interrupted by John Be pushing him.

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister Topper?!" He yelled.

"No she can't be your sister. Her last name is Kinder." Topper looked at me.

"I lied Top. I didn't wanna be myself tonight."

"You can always be yourself around me." He looked kinda sad. Before I knew it they were fighting. I tried to pull them apart and it only got me pushed to the ground, by my own brother. I should've known this wouldn't be better.

"Topper hey. Listen to me I'll be your best friend if you stop. You hear me just please let my brother go." and he did he stopped and walked over to me .

"He's not good company Vanessa. Please listen to me." I ignored him and turned to Topper.

"Hey I have to go home now Top. You're kinda drunk so you should probably go home and take a nap ok."

"Yea. Yea, okay. I'll text you in the morning, V." He leaned down and hugged me before leaving. Then I turned to John B.

"What the fuck John B? Why would you start a fight with him? He didn't do shit."

"He's an asshole. You shouldn't hang out with him Vanessa."

"Oh then who should I hang out with? Your friends? JJ? Who judged me for having money? Well news flash the parents they told you about that adopted me are dead. I spent my entire life thinking my real parents died when I was three! I spent my life in an out of foster homes. They didn't give you the full story and apparently he didn't care about the full story! No one ever has!" I sighed and took a deep breath, "Merde! Je ne voulais pas renverser comme ça. Fuck, sorry what I said was I didn't mean to spill like that. Just pretend this never happened."

"Vanessa you-"

"Let's just go home John B." I hopped in the van with my skateboard and shut the door. We got back and went inside I was greeted by the same three faces that I was greeted by this morning.

"This is gonna be your room." John B told me opening up a door. I went in and sat my bag down before looking around.

"Ummm?" I said picking up a pair of lace black underwear.

"What the fuck JJ?!" John B yelled snatching the underwear.

"If this is his room I can take the couch. I probably won't be here that long and I don't wanna put anyone out of place." John B's face changed.

"You're family. You aren't going anywhere." He told me.

"Ouais, le sang ne fait pas la famille." He looked confused.

"Um sorry that's something me and my friend used to say." I told him.

"Who Mason?" He asked.

"How do you know that name?" I asked him.

"Umm.." He motioned towards JJ.

"Plus his name is tattooed on your fucking wrist. What is he your boyfriend or something" " JJ scoffed.

"Don't talk about shit you don't understand, JJ." I got mad and started to walk towards JJ but John B held me back.

"If you don't mind can I ask who he is..? " John B asked. I took a deep breath.

"He's my only family and my bestfriend in the entire world. He's the reason i'm still alive." I told him.

"Well if he ever wants to visit he is more than welcome to and as far as family goes, you've got me.." He sounded genuine.

"Ouais, le sang ne fait pas la famille." I told him.

" What does that mean? He asked me.

"Uhm nothing. I'm gonna go outside and make a call." I told him as I walked toward the front porch.

"Alright. We'll be here." John B said.

"Hey Mase.." I said.

"Hey babygirl. What's wrong? Do I need to beat someone's ass?" I looked back at the house then out at the water in front of me as I sat on the porch.

"C'est ce connard de JJ. Il baise avec moi à chaque occasion et j'en ai déjà marre. J'ai presque basculé sur lui mais John B m'a retenu." I told him.

_{It's this JJ asshole. He fucks with me every chance he gets and i'm sick of it already. I almost swung on him but John B held me back.}_

"Qui est John B et comment était-il assez fort pour vous retenir?" He asked me and laughed.

_{Who is John B and how was he strong enough to hold you back?}_

"John B est le frère jumeau, il est en fait plutôt cool. Non, il n'est pas assez fort pour me retenir, mais je me suis un peu calmé pour ne pas avoir trop de problèmes. Au moins pas encore." I told him.

_{John B is the twin brother, he's actually pretty cool. No he's not strong enough to hold me back but I calmed myself down a bit so that I didn't get myself into to much trouble. At least not yet.}_

"Ça va aller, Ness. Je viendrai là-bas sur mon vélo dans quelques jours. Comment ça sonne?"

_{It's gonna be ok, Ness. I'll come up there on my bike in a few days. How does that sound?}_

"Oh my god are you serious?!" I squealed. 

"Yes babygirl. You know my foster parents i'm with right now are pretty cool. They said that as long as I pay for my own expenses on the trip then I can go as long as I want." He told me.

"Ahhh I'm so fucking excited Mase. Instead of taking your bike why don't you fly?" 

"That could put a dent in our savings."

"That's true but it's like 15 hours, Mase." 

"I would walk that if it meant I get to see you." 

"Aw stop it, Mase. You're gonna make me blush." I giggled. 

"Well I will see you tomorrow." He said.

"Wait what?"

"Yea I just decided that I am leaving when I wake up." He told me.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!" I squealed. 

"Look I gotta get lots of sleep for the drive but i'll see you tomorrow, babygirl." He said.

"Ok, Mase. I love you so much i'll see you tomorrow." 

"I love you most!" He told me.

"No you don't!" I said then I hung up. I am so happy right now! I can't believe i'll see him tomorrow. I walked back inside and JJ started to say something but I shut him down."

"You will not ruin my mood ass hat. John B so you know how you just told me that Mason could come visit anytime?" I asked innocently.

"Yea."

"Well he'll be here tomorrow." I told him.

"Wow your boyfriend doesn't waste any time, does he?" JJ asked.

"What the fuck did I say JJ." I turned to him but John B gripped my wrist.

"No John B if she thinks she take me let her try." JJ said, the cockiness in his voice. I pulled my hand from John B.

"You think you can take me? Fine, JJ. If you wanna get your ass beat then lets go." I told him walking outside, him and John B followed me outside.

"You guys, don't do this." John B said. I pulled my hair up so it wouldn't get in my way.

"Stay out of this John B." I said. 

"Ready?" JJ said.

"Yes." 

_{A/N} Who do you think is gonna win? JJ or Vanessa. Let me know in the comments. Also from now on i’m gonna do the english translations {these}. -Athena_


	7. Chapter Five// Secrets Out

** Vanessa's POV **

"Yes."

He swung and I dodged it before landing a blow on his face. I had him at first, but after a minute or two he landed one and my nose started to bleed. He looked at me weird when I didn't even flinch.

"You think you can hurt me? I went through a fucking a window a week ago! Do you worst!" I yelled.

"What?" John B asked. I paid him no attention and went back at JJ one more punch and he hit the ground.

"Now ,JJ, leave me the fuck alone, because next time we fight I won't hold back." I walked started to walk away but John B grabbed my arm. I yanked it back and looked at him.

"What did you mean when you said you went through a window." John B asked and I laughed.

"I went through a fucking window John B, it's not that hard to understand."

"No shit but why?" JJ asked. He was now standing up and walking toward us.

"No that it's any of your fucking business JJ, but my foster dad got pissed. He punched me a few times, pushed me into a wall, I hit the floor so he picked me up by my throat and threw me into the nearest window. After that he came outside and choked me until I lost consciousness. I woke up in the hospital a couple days later. Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de leur dire tout ça?! Jésus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi!" Fuck, fuck. The one thing I didn't want anyone here to know.

"I- uhm." JJ said.

"Don't." I said walking away. John B tried to grab my arm but I yanked it away and went inside. I locked my door and lied in my bed. I could hear John B yelling at JJ, but I tuned them out and tried to fall asleep.

\-----------------------

** John B's POV **

"What did you mean when you said you went through a window." I asked and she laughed.

"I went through a fucking window John B, it's not that hard to understand." She said.

"No shit but why?" JJ asked. He was now standing up and walking toward us.

"No that it's any of your fucking business JJ, but my foster dad got pissed. He punched me a few times, pushed me into a wall, I hit the floor so he picked me up by my throat and threw me into the nearest window. After that he came outside and choked me until I lost consciousness. I woke up in the hospital a couple days later. Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de leur dire tout ça?! Jésus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi!" Jesus fucking christ. Her foster dad pushed her through a window?! And what did she say, was that french?

"I- uhm." JJ said.

"Don't." She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm. She yanked it back and walked inside.

"JJ why couldn't you leave her alone? You just had to fight her?! Did you really think you could take her? After she put you in your place earlier?" I yelled at him.

"I mean-"

"Dude she literally lifted you off the ground!!"

"I'm sorry bro if I would've known.."

"JJ it doesn't matter if you knew or not you shouldn't have tried to fight my sister. What are you gonna do if her friend Mason decides he's gonna kick your ass for messing with her?" I asked him.

"Why would he?"

"Bro if some random guy tried to fight Kie what would we do?"

"We would gang him." He said.

"Yea but if this Mason guy decides to beat your ass, what are you gonna do? Pope doesn't fight and I'm not gonna step in unless it gets bad. You better hope he doesn't do anything to you." I told him.

"Look man i'm sorry." He said.

"We're good but i'm not the one you need to apologize to." I told him.

\----The Next Day----

** Vanessa's POV **

When I woke up I heard voices and then a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled not thinking about. Shit i'm in booty short and a tank top. I pulled up the covers praying it was my brother and not one of the boys but JJ walked in.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him.

"Look i'm sorry Vanessa.. I'm sorry. I was way out of line."

"Yea no shit!" I told him.

"Uh we were all gonna go out on the boat if you wanna come.." He told me.

"Uh sure gimme a sec to get ready." He walked out and i locked the door behind him. I grabbed my makeup and put some foundation over the cuts on my arms and thighs. I added some makeup finishing spray even though all my makeup is waterproof. I wanted to make sure nobody saw the cuts. Then I put on a red bikini and threw on a blue flannel over it. Then walked outside.

I sat down on the boat and checked my phone Top and Mase had texted me. I checked Mason's first.

_Mase: Hey babygirl I'm on my way to see you right now! Text me when you get up and i'll call you at my next stop._

_Me: Hey i'm up call me whenever ! Ilysm_

Then I checked the one from Top.

_Top: Hey last night was fun, bestie ;)_

_Me: Lol yea it was!_

_Top: What r u up to today?_

_Me: Out on the boat with my brother and his friends right now. Meet up later?_

_Top: Sounds good text me when you get home. I'll come pick you up._

_Me: Ok!_

_Me: Wait how do you know where I live??_

_Top: It's a small island V._

_Me: Whatever creep XD_

_Me: Ttyl Top_

_Top: Bye V!_

I just smiled and laughed then clicked my phone off. I leaned back and enjoyed being on the water while the boys laughed. John B informed me we were going to get Kie. After we picked her up we all joked and stuff. Kie and I eventually went back to tanning.

\------------------------

"You guys see that? That's the Malibu 24-MXZ, the world's finest wakesetter. Number one in luxury, quality, and performance. 200k, easy." JJ announced waking me up, though I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

"We picked the wrong parents." Pope joked.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but that's Topper and his girlfriend." Kie told us.

"Ohhh you guys slow down!" I told them. I walked over to the edge of the boat and waved. Topper noticed and slowed down. I could hear my brothers friends questioning me but I tuned them out.

"Vanessa!!" He yelled coming closer to us.

"Hey Top!" I replied as he got close enough and wrapped me in a hug.

"Me and Sarah are on a date right now but we still on for later?"

"Yea, definitely. You should bring Sarah!" I told him sending Sarah a smile.

"I'd love too!" She responded.

"Okay. My friend Mason is coming in from out of town so he'll be with us too. So text me later. Nice to meet you Sarah. Bye Top!" Then we went our separate ways.

"What the fuck was that?!" JJ yelled.

"What?" I asked him.

"They are like kook royalty. Why are you friends with topper?" Pope asked.

"We met last night. He's cool." I told them.

"You can't be friends with Topper!" JJ yelled at me.

"JJ i'm gonna ask you politely, get the fuck outta my face and remember what I told you last night. But it's funny that you think you get to say who I can or can't be friends with? You got another thing coming."

"Like?" Oh now he fucked up. I pushed him into the water.

"Like that!" We all laughed and I reached my hand out to help him up, "Needa hand?" I asked.

"Actually.." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"JJ!!" I squealed.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Oh you've stepped in it now." I laughed and splashed him.

"Oh Oh Have I?" He splashed me. I splashed him again before he picked me up and dunked me.

"JJ!!" I squealed again after I came up.

"Okay. Okay. Let me help you back up." He gave me a boost and I stuck out a hand to help him up. Then we headed home.

"Hey those clouds look pretty bad." I announced.

"Yea I heard there's a hurricane moving in." Kie agreed. The whole rest of the way back we laughed and joked. We dropped off Pope and Kie at their houses and by the time we docked I had a big goofy grin on my face.

"I'm gonna go call Mase and shower." I told them as I walked off the dock and back into the house.

**-Athena </3**


	8. Chapter Six// Enter Mason

JJ's POV

"I'm gonna go call Mase and shower." She said walking away leaving me with John B. I watched her walk inside studying her amazing body. She a golden tan skin that was sprinkled with tattoos and bruises. The bruises made me want to hurt whoever gave them to her. John B broke me from my thoughts.

"Bro I already told you no mackin' on my sister!!" He hit me in the arm.

"In my defense when I agreed I didn't know she would look like that."

"No! Gross!"

"Do you know why she has so many bruises?"

"Well at first I assumed she got into lots of fight, ya know with her temper and all but after what she told us last night. I'm not so sure."

"So John B... When you say no mackin' on your sister-"

"DON'T MACK ON MY SISTER!!!" He half yelled but I knew he was just joking around but dead serious at the same time.

"I don't wanna mack her. Maybe fuck her once or twice.." I pouted. She was sexy as hell but like he said, it's his sister.

"Disgusting bro." He smacked me.

I went to my house to grab some stuff while my dad was at work and then headed back to the chateau. There was a motorcycle parked outside but I didn't think much of it. When I got back John B and I were sitting on the porch smoking when they came out.

"The storm is supposed to be really bad so I'm Just gonna stay in tonight. I already texted Top." She said pulling the blunt out from between my lips and taking a long drag.

"Fuck that was hot." I muttered under my breath. I obviously wasn't quiet enough because John B hit me.

"Tu vas me présenter?" The guy next to her asked but I already knew who he was.

{you gonna introduce me?}

\----------------------

Vanessa's POV

"Ugh si nécessiteux." I laughed.

{Ugh so needy.}

"Mason, This is my brother John B and his friend JJ. You guys this is Mason, he's the only reason i'm standing here today!" I told them.

"JJ est le connard, non?"

{JJ is the asshole, right?}

"Oui, but I beat his ass and I guess we're ok now." I teased.

"Oh this was you? You went easy on him didn't you." He asked taking a closer look at JJ's face. John B laughed.

"You know me so well Mase." I took the blunt from JJ then plopped down on the couch next to Mason.

"So what's with all the tattoos?" JJ asked.

"Most of them have a meaning and a few were just drunken dares. Like this one {I pointed to the one on my wrist that matches Mason's} I got when I found out I was leaving home. Mason has one that matches." Mason held up his wrist.

"Matching tattoos is kinda stupid especially when it's some guys name." JJ said. I went to stand up but Mason grabbed me, he's the only person I know who is strong enough to hold me back.

"Détends-toi, Ness." Mase told me.

{Chill out, Ness.}

"Mais-" I started.

{But-}

"Non. Cette putain de tête n'en vaut pas la peine, babygirl." He told me

{No. This fuckhead isn't worth it, babygirl.}

"Peu importe." I scoffed.

{Whatever.}

"Puis-je te laisser partir maintenant?" He asked.

{Can I let you go now?}

"Oui, mais puis-je expliquer?" I asked.

{Yes, but can I explain?}

"Oui." He let go of me. I looked at the boys who were looking at us like we were crazy.

"Now JJ as I was saying before I was interrupted. We got the tattoos because for the last 13 years I thought my parents were dead. I almost killed myself when I was only seven years old. A couple weeks later I met this dark haired goofball who thought I was cute and told me he had all these plans for the future, for our future. It's been us against the world ever since. So maybe you think it's stupid but the way I see it even if he walks away today and never speaks to me again he saved me. He gave me hope and got me through years and years of abuse. He was my last thought before I passed out after Jeff almost killed me and He was the first person I wanted to see when I woke in the hospital after words. So don't ever tell me that it's stupid." I said angrily, almost yelling by the end of it.

"Salut bébé. Respiration profonde." Mason said wrapping me in his arms.

{Hey, baby. Deep breaths.}

"I-" I felt the tears coming down my cheeks and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Je sais, ça va. Allons. John B which one is her room?" He told picked me up and followed John B to my room.

{I know, it's ok. Come on.}

John B left, closing the door behind him. Mason sat down on the bed holding me in his arms, while I cried.

"Je sais qu'il t'a bouleversé mais il ne le pensait pas, en plus c'est juste un connard." He told me.

{I know he upset you but he didn't mean it, plus he's just an asshole.} 

"Je sais, mais-" I started I could barely speak through the tears.

{I know but-}

"Chut bébé. Ça va être correct. Je vous promets. Laissez-le sortir Munchkin." He told me.

{Hush baby. It's going to be ok. I promise you. Just let it out Munchkin.}

I eventually cried myself to sleep. I know you might think i'm being over dramatic but I mean I was seven and wanted to kill myself. If it wasn't for Mason I'd be dead.

\------------------------

Mason's POV

After she fell asleep I took the makeup off of her arms and thighs. Then tucked her under the covers. I walked outside to find JJ and John B in the exact same place but with beers.

"Want one?" John B asked.

"Yea, thanks."

"I'm sorry about offending her." JJ said. His apology was fake and that pissed me off.

"She is very overprotective when it comes to our relationship. Like she said we've been family since day one and to be honest you've pissed her off since she met you. I don't know if you remember but when you picked her up from the airport she called me and she said, 'Jusqu'à présent, la Caroline du Nord est nul. Sans oublier que mon frère ne m'a pas ramassé son trou du cul d'un ami' which means 'So far North Carolina sucks. Not to mention my brother didn't pick me up his asshole of a friend did.'" I told him laughing at the memory.

"She's got a temper, I will say that." John B said.

"She doesn't trust easily and if she trusts you then you should consider that a personal victory. She might've told you that her parents died in a car accident but i'm the only person who knows that they were on their way to pick her up after she got sick at school. She has blamed herself everyday since. Something you need to know about her is she put up these walls when she was about 4 years old. That's why she's so protective of our relationship, i'm the only person who she's let get close to her since then. She's afraid if people get to close they'll get hurt." I took a big swig of my beer.

"We've gotten close." John B said, causing me to laugh rather loudly.

"That's funny." I said through my laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"What's her middle name? What are her parents names? The people she thought were her parents I mean. What was her first tattoo? Who was her first kiss? What's her safe place? What's the one thing she does that she doesn't want anyone to ever find out? Why did we learn french? Where is she from?" I asked him.

"Uhm she's from here." He said.

"Wrong. Her middle name is Bianca. Her parents were Sophia and Jason Kinder. Her first tattoo was a bible verse, Proverbs 31:25 She is Clothed in Strength and Dignity and She Laughs Without Fear of The Future. I was with her. Her first kiss was me. She has two safe places, both are with me. She told me. One is our tree house. I can't tell you what she doesn't want anyone to know because she doesn't want anyone to know. We learned french so that we could talk about things and no one would understand. She is from Covington, Louisiana. She might've been born here but she was raised in Louisiana." At this point I was yelling.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice like that, it's just that she's not the only one thats protective of our relationship." I told them.

"It's all good man." John B said.

"I bet you feel like an asshole." I told JJ.

"Kinda. I mean if I would've known all this-" He said.

"That's why I told you. She's always scared that people will pity her after they find out but now that you do know, I don't wanna hear that you've been a fuckin asshole anymore, ok?" I said.

"Or what you'll fight me?" He laughed.

"No but I won't talk her down next time she wants to fight you. Think about that. Think about the beat down she gave you last time. That was her holding back, I can see it just based on the bruises. It's ok scared of a girl man. If she didn't love me i'd be terrified of her." I chuckled.

"So how long have you two been together?" JJ asked.

"Oh I get it now. You made a joke about us being a couple and she beat your ass." I laughed.

"But seriously though, how long." He asked.

"We've known each other for 9 years. We've never dated. She had one boyfriend when we were 14, he cheated. She doesn't date anymore. John B you probably don't wanna hear this but she just sleeps with guys. Don't get me wrong she's not a slut. We've been sleeping together exclusively for a few months but when she found out she had to move we decided that we weren't exclusive anymore."

"So you're not 'together' but you're together." JJ said.

"Ask her that and make sure i'm there so I can try to stop her from beating your ass." I laughed.

"J'ai entendu ça." I looked over and saw her standing by the door in sweatpants and my hoodie.

{I heard that.}

"je suis désolé mon amour. Venez ici." I told her.

{i'm sorry, my love. Come here.}

"Stop with the french you guys." JJ said.

"Va te faire foutre, JJ." She said walking over to me.

{Go fuck yourself, JJ.}

"Oui, oui." He said.

"You do realize that she just told you to go fuck yourself." I chuckled.

"Uhm." JJ said.

She lied back on the couch resting her head in my lap. My hands wandered through her hair.

"tu es belle, tu le sais." I told her and her cheeks turned rosy.

{You're beautiful, you know that.}

"arrête, tu me fais rougir." she said.

{stop it, you're making me blush.}

"So anyway JJ was just saying the he could totally take you in round two." John B said. I grabbed her before she could get up.

"He's kidding. I promise JJ didn't say that." I told her.

"Swear?" She asked.

"Swear." I told her.

"Mase, will you grab the blunt from the front pocket of my green backpack."

"Depends. Where'd you get it from?"

"Oscar."

"Bett!" I jumped up to go get it.

\------------------

Vanessa's POV

"So how many of my secrets did he tell you guys?" I asked them.

"Not to many, Bianca." JJ laughed.

"Call me that again and i'll kill you. What else did he tell you though."

" Well your first tattoo was a bible verse, you love your tree house and Mason was your first kiss. Plus some more stuff that I don't remember." John B told me.

"Vraiment, Mase? Tu leur as dit que tu étais mon premier baiser?!" I turned to Mason as he came back in.

{Really, Mase? You told them you were my first kiss?!}

"Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai le franc."

{I'm sorry. But I got the blunt.}

"Fine, come here." I said.

"You still love me right?" He asked, lying back and putting his head in my lap.

"Always and forever." I laughed planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Really The Originals?" He chuckled.

"Hey let me smoke this, then we'll do the blood oath." I said then lit it.

After a while we went our separate ways. Mason and I went to my room while John B and JJ were passed out.

"Mase stop it." I said through laughter while Mason tickled me.

"Okkkkkkk" He pouted.

"I think we should look at apartments or decorations for our apartment. " I told him.

"Or we could do something else." He said, climbing on top of me.

"No, Mason. John B is in the next room!" I said, pushing him off me.

"But he's asleep." He whined.

"Not right now, how about I make us some food?" I told him.

"Okayyy." He said dragging out the y.

I looked in the and only found a few things. I've always been able to make a lot out of what little I could scrounge up. Tonight we had like four loaves of bread, some eggs, sugar, and cinnamon. So obviously I decided to make french toast. I used one loaf of bread and some of the spices. Then cut each slice of french toast into french toast sticks. I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Mason. Come to steal snacks?" I laughed.

"Mmm the only snack I want is off the table." He said, kissing my neck.

"Well doesn't that just suck. I was thinking about our future plan and I have an idea." I told him, sitting on the counter.

"Ok let's hear it."

"What if we move here." I said.

"Like move in with John B? I mean this place is nice but with all four of us it'll be a tight fit." He laughed.

"No, silly. We could get a house on the cut."

"A house? I mean we've saved a lot but I don't know about a house." He said.

"Listen, the cut is kinda the poor side of the island and I think we could get a place for cheap. Even if it's a fixer upper, we're both good with tools." I told him.

"Why here?" He asked.

"I just get such a good vibe from this place. Not to mention we could surf whenever we want and the island is small enough that you can go pretty much anywhere on your skateboard. I mean think about it, Mase." I said excitedly.

"Well we'll just have to keep our eyes out for places around here. "

"Well I was thinking we could kick JJ off the couch, get comfy and look at listings around here!"

"Okay. You get the snacks and I will get the laptop." He told me.I hopped off the counter and grabbed the plate. Walking into the living room I saw JJ sprawled out on the couch.

"JJ. You can sleep in my bed for tonight. Me and Mason are gonna take the couch. "

"Mmnmnmnmn." He mumbled but I couldn't understand him.

"Just go get in the bed, JJ." I instructed.

"ughhhhhhh." He grumbled but got up and headed to my room.

"Thanks, JJ." I called behind him.

Mason came out and we looked at houses all night. I was right there was a bunch of cheap houses on the cut. We found one we both really liked and decided to go see it the next day, if it was possible.

\----The Next Day----

"Ugh the sun is so bright." I whined.

"I made you breakfast!" Mason said loudly.

"Mase. I love you but if you don't shut the hell up i'll- Wait you cooked?!" I jumped up.

"Yes ma'am. We survived another one, Munchkin!!" He said picking me up and spinning me around. We both giggled.

"Keep it down." JJ yelled grumpily from my room.

"Aw I forget they've never had one of Oscar's before." I told Mason and we both laughed even harder.

"You guys are so fucking loud!" JJ whined. I looked over and saw him leaning against the door frame, watching us.

"Morning, Maybank. Sleep good?" I asked him.

"I was fuckin trippin last night. Like I barely remember anything but I can say I slept like a fuckin baby." JJ told us and Mason tried his hardest not to laugh. For us it was funny. You see back home we get our weed from a guy named Oscar. We only ever buy from Oscar because his shit is strong, like the strongest we've ever had (and we've had a lot).

"Well I for one am glad you don't remember much." I laughed as Mason sat me back down.

"Oh I still remember quite a few things... Bianca." He teased.

"Arrêtez de flirter, your breakfast is getting cold." Mason said, pulling me toward the kitchen.

{Stop flirting}

"Va te faire foutre, Mason." I joked, flipping him the bird.

{Kiss my ass}

"What if I knew french and y'all didn't know. Like maybe I know what you guys are saying and you don't even realize." JJ said.

"Aw JJ. Testons cette théorie de la vôtre. Si tu peux me comprendre, claque le cul de Mason. " I told him. Then looked at the disgusted look on Mason's face. I jumped when he slapped my ass.

{Aw JJ. Let's test this theory of yours. If you can understand me, slap Mason's ass.}

"Oui, oui!" He exclaimed.

"JJ what the fuck?!" I yelled.

"You said something about smacking asses, so I smacked your ass." He told me.

"No she said if you can understand us slap my ass. I have no clue why cause I would've decked you." Mason said while laughing his ass off.

"Wait. You slapped my sisters ass JJ?! Did you forget about the rule." John B said, making his presence known.

"I uhm." JJ stuttered.

"Speechless? Definitely my favorite look on you, Maybank." I teased.

"Vous me suppliez de cuisiner pour vous et quand je le ferai enfin, restez là et flirtez. Je suis déçu." Mason said.

{You beg me to cook for you and when I finally do you just stand there and flirt. I'm disappointed.}

"Je suis désolé papa." I said biting my slightly.

{I'm sorry daddy.}

"Tu parles comme ça, c'est pourquoi je vais détruire ta merde ce soir." Mason said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

{You talking like that is why i'm gonna wreck your shit tonight.}

"Mais John B et JJ seront entendus." I said, feeling myself blush

{but John B and JJ will hear."

"vous devrez être très très calme."

{you'll have to be very very quiet.}

\---------------------

JJ's POV

"Ahem!" I coughed.

"Uh sorry." Vanessa said turning toward John B and I with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So we're gonna go out on the boat today. You guys can us if you want." John B told them. We were now all eating.

"Veux-tu?" She asked him.

{Do you want to?}

"Et les maisons que nous allions voir?" He asked her.

{What about the houses we were gonna go see?}

"John B, do you think any businesses are gonna be open today? Like real estate agents or anything?" She asked.

"Hell no. Today will probably only be a couple restaurants." John B told her.

"Voir. Allons-y avec eux Mase."

{See. Let's go with them Mase. }

"Yea we'll come." Mason Announced. We finished our breakfast then John B and I walked outside to take a look at the damage while they went to get dressed.

"Agatha did some work, huh?" I yelled to him.

"Yea she did." He replied, while pulling branches off the HMS Pouge.

"Whatcha thinking?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking that storm surge pushed all the crabs out on the marsh maze. All those drum are gonna chase the crab." He told me.

"What about the DCS? Wasn't that today?"

"Nah they're not gettin' on a ferry. Come on think about it. It's god tellin' us to fish!"

{A/N} So I probably won't post a new chapter tomorrow because I finished Chapter 7 then my WiFi messed up so it didn't save. Let's just say I was very, VERY pissed so it'll take me a couple days to rewrite. Thanks for reading !!

-Athena


	9. Chapter Seven// A Motel Key

** Vanessa's Bathing Suit^^^^ **

** JJ's POV **

When they finally came out Mason was wearing black swim trunks and a white button up shirt, with the buttons undone. Vanessa was wearing a colorful bikini that looked sexy as hell on her. Just the sight of her made dirty thoughts run wild in my head, images of her-

"Maybank, you gotta little drool." She teases and I now realized I had been starring since she walked out the door.

"Uhm- I uh-" I couldn't make a full sentence.

"Aw speechless is definitely my favorite look on you!" She told me. I offered a hand to help her get on the boat and she accepted. "So boys, what's on today's agenda?"

"We are gonna go pick up Pope and Kie. Then just chill on the water all day." John B answered.

"Vous et Kie seriez si mignons ensemble!" She told Mason.

_{You and Kie would be so cute together!}_

"Huh?" I interrupted.

"I was just telling Mase that i'm gonna get him and Kie together."

"Yea, Ness thinks she's a matchmaker." Mason laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I am a great matchmaker! You know what I bet you guys that i'll get each of you a girlfriend by the end of summer." She announced.

"Oh is that an offer?" I winked.

"I don't know, Maybank. Maybe if you play your cards right." She told me, biting her lip.

"Hi, Miss Amy! You guys get through it?" I heard John B yell and took this opportunity out of my current conversation. A few minutes later we pulled up to Heyward's dock.

"Well look who we have here. We have a safety meeting. Attendance mandatory!" John B said.

"I can't. My pops got me on lockdown." Pope told us.

"Come on, Pope!" Vanessa yelled.

"Your dads a pussy. Over." I mimicked walkie-talkie stati.

"Oh I heard that. Ya little bastard." Heyward came walking up toward the boat.

"We need your son!" Vanessa yelled.

"You must be Vanessa." Heyward called.

"Yessir! And we need to borrow Pope for a little while." She said, standing up.

"You only been here a couple days and your already mixed up in their shenanigans." Heyward said, shaking his head.

"What can I say sir, I'm a quick learner. Plus I heard it's island rules."

"Yea, day after hurricane is a free day!" I backed her up.

"Who the hell made that up?!"

A few minutes later Pope jumped on the boat and we took off. His dad yelled a list of punishments as we floated away. Next stop was Kie's dock.

"Oh top o' the mornin' to ya." John B said in an Irish accent.

"Morning boys!" Kie greeted us.

"Whatcha got? You got some juice boxes?"

"You know, just some yogurts and some carrot sticks." She said.

"What about my kinda juice boxes?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kie passed out beers and we all started drinking.

** Vanessa's POV **

The boys were on the front of the boat, while I stood by Kie and Mase.

"Kiara, this is my best friend Mason. You two should talk, I think you'll get along great! You two should talk!!" I started to walk away and I heard Mason say something.

"Subtile." He called.

_{Subtle}_

"Hey boys." I greeted them.

"Hey, Bianca." JJ winked.

"Ya know just because you know my secret doesn't mean you should let everyone know." I told him.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll show you my party trick!" JJ announced. The Pogues all groaned.

"No!!!"

"You've tried this a thousand times."

"It never works.."

"Pope, go a little faster." JJ said, making his way to the end of the boat.

"Alright. Speeding up." Pope called from behind the wheel. JJ tilted his head back then angled his beer so it would poor into his mouth, but he failed miserably.

"JJ stop!"

"Your getting beer in my hair!"

"No, no. JJ let me show you how it's done." I stood up and joined him at the edge. I tilted my head and angled the beer. I heard the group laugh and cheer me on as I chugged the beer. Until I flew over the edge.

"What the fuck, Pope?!" I yelled once I resurfaced.

"Well, glad to know that you're ok, Ness." Mason Groaned.

"You good, Maybank?" I asked.

"I think my heels touched the back of my head." He whined.

"Oh you're fine." I told him, climbing back onto the boat. He followed close behind me and his hand 'accidentally' hit my ass.

"Hey there's a boat down there." Pope announced.

"Very funny, Pope." Kie said.

"No, seriously! Look."

"You guys, he's right." We all jumped in and swam down to the wreck. Once we resurfaced we all sat in silence while we caught our breath. JJ started talking about what type of boat it is and told us a little about it. Kie said we should report it to the coast guard and we tried. Once we made it to land everybody went into the coastguard tent leaving Me and Mason by the boat.

"Avez-vous déjà fait l'amour dans un bateau? Parce que nous devrions essayer ça ce soir .. " Mason broke the silence.

_{Have you ever had sex in a boat? Cuz we should try that tonight..}_

"Hmmm tentant! Et si nous tombons dedans?" I told him.

_{Hmmm tempting! what if we fall in though?}_

"Je te sauverai." He said, pulling me into a wonderful and passionate kiss. I moaned softly into his mouth because I know he loves that. his fingers find my hair, pulling on it slightly.

_{I'll save you.}_

** JJ's POV **

After a few minutes of no one paying us any attention we decided to go outside and regroup. As we walked outside I saw Mason and Vanessa locked in a kiss. I felt my jaw clench and jealousy wash over me.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat as loudly as possible. He took his hands off her waist and she took hers out of his hair. Then they turned toward us.

"So, finders fee?" She asked.

"No, they wouldn't even give us the time of day." John B said.

"I think we should go to the motel.. Check out the room. See if there's no clues as to who was staying there." Vanessa said.

"Yea! Let's do it!!"

After convincing Pope to be look out we left for the motel.

**_{A/N} Sorry for the short chapter but my WIFI messed up and deleted the whole chapter so I decided to post a short chapter instead of not posting at all. Hope you enjoyed!!_ ** **_Just wanted to tell you guys i'm not gonna be typing out the whole scene's anymore unless I think it's super important. So i'll mention whatever it is but if it's in the show 8 times out of 10 it's not gonna be fully typed out in this book. I hope you enjoyed!!_ **

-Athena</3


	10. Chapter Eight// Bad Karma

**Vanessa's POV**

As the boat got closer to the motel I could see how bad Aggie had hit there.

"And I thought the chateau looked bad." JJ whistled.

"Yea, Motel or Meth lab." Kie said.

"You be the judge." 

"No offense but do you even know what a meth lab looks like?" Mason questioned. Once we got closer to land JJ jumped out of the boat and tied it off. He held out a hand to help me out of the boat. 

"Don't let them do anything stupid." Pope told me.

"No promises." JJ said putting his arm around my waist.

"Be careful. I mean it." Kie told John B before he hopped off the boat. Pope, Kie, and Mason were left behind as lookouts. We got up the stairs, John B and JJ were talking and I was right in front of them.

"Oh be so careful John B. What was that bro?" JJ mocked, grabbing John B's face.

"I don't know maybe she wants us to be careful..?" John B said.

"She was flirting with you. When are you gonna swoop on that man?" JJ asked John B.

"She wasn't. Besides your the one who's always flirting with her." John B almost accused.

"Yea she's a hot, rich, hippie chick slumming with us. Why? I don't know either. Look the point is man, I know that doors locked because I've tried it.. Have you?" 

"We're here." I said, ignoring their current conversation. John B opened the door and we all walked in. After looking around for a while we found a safe, John B started punching in random numbers until I found a sticky note that read 6166 and told him to try that. Low and behold it popped open revealing stacks of money and a gun. JJ went straight for the gun, of course. A few seconds later I heard a noise on the window. Pope and Kie were frantically mouthing something that I couldn't make out but Mason was doing the hand signal we made up that meant cops. 

"Shit Cops." I told the boys. John B looked out the other window and then turned back to us.

"I see them." We went out the window, shutting it behind us just as the cops opened the motel room door. I was pressed between JJ and the wall, absolutely no space separating me from either thing. John B looked through the window trying to watch the cops but JJ's eyes watched me instead. Not starring but almost studying. His eyes never left mine, it was like a cheesy romance movie. I felt something poke my thigh and had to bite my tongue to hold back a laugh.

"Uhm JJ.." I whispered so only he could hear me.

"Well can you blame me? I mean have you seen yourself?" JJ joked.

"Yea and there's not much to look at."

"I don't know what fun house mirror you were looking in but all I see is my future wife." JJ said, licking his lips.

"Hmm is that a proposal?" I asked him.

"No. When I propose you'll know it." JJ winked.

"Hey they're gone." John B announced.

"We made our way back to the boat and JJ 'slipped' while untying the boat and I chuckled once I realized that was his 'cold shower'. We were headed back to land and Pope asked if we got anything. JJ pulled out the gun and a large stack of cash I didn't know he grabbed. Once we made it back on land we saw them hauling a body bag into a truck. A girl near us said it was someone named Scooter Grubbs. Apparently it was his Grady White we had stumbled upon, although she didn't know that part.

\----A While Later----

We were all lying in different spots on the porch when Pope came running up onto the porch. He told us that we needed to go dark, complete and total amnesia. JJ agreed but Kie argued.

"We need to pass that money off to Lana Grubbs. Otherwise it's bad karma." She told us, I assumed Lana Grubbs was Scooter's wife but didn't ask.

"It's bad karma to be implicated in a felony too." Mason and I looked at each other and chuckled, not saying anything. John B went on this whole conspiracy rant about how Scooter must've been smuggling because that's the only way he would be able to afford a Grady White. He talked about how the man was a super broke and had been seen on multiple occasions begging for change. It just didn't make sense that all of a sudden he's got a grady White. After a very long discussion we decided that we needed to finish the mission and see what was inside of that wreck, what untold secrets lied under the water.

To get in we would need a plan. John B would borrow some scuba gear for his boss. Next we would all head back out the boat wreck. We would all take turns diving so that we could see for ourselves. That way a fresh pair of eyes would get to search each time. We decided that for tonight we needed to keep a low profile by doing something normal. They figured kegger was our best option (I mean no complaints here). They each made a few calls to spread the word and get the keggs and stuff. I texted Top and told him to spread the word in the kook world. Kie left to go get ready and I headed to my room to do the same..

I put on my playlist and hopped in the shower. I sung along to every word of every song that came on. My playlist is super weird. It shuffles a mixture of Disney movie sound tracks, rap, depressing music, freaky music, vibes, alt, and rock. After about thirty minutes I got out of the shower, wrapped my towel around me and walked to my room. As I neared my door I felt eyes on my.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I told JJ, Rolling my eyes. 

"Don't mind if I do." He said as the flash minded me.

"What the fuck, JJ?!" I yelled.

"You told me too." He laughed. 

"Fuck you." I walked into my room and dropped my towel.

"I'm loving the view!" Mason joked.

"Oh my gosh !! Mason don't look at me." I laughed. In one swift motion he grasped my hand and pulled me onto his lap. His lips grazed my neck and started kissing. I let out a moan when he found my sweet spot. My hands pulled at his hair and he groaned against my neck. 

\----About 45 Minutes later----

"M-mason I really need to get dressed now.." I told him.

"Are you-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Hey, you almost ready?" John B asked form the side of the door. Mason opened his mouth and my hand shot up covering it.

"Yea I'll be out in 10." I yelled, jumping off Mason's lap. I pulled on a black bikini with a grey skirt covering the bathing suit bottom with a creme colored cover up. **(Pretend the black shirt is a bikini top.)** Then pulled my hair into two braids. 

I put makeup over my cuts and grabbed my phone. 

"Finally ! What took you so long ?!" Mason joked, earning a punch in the arm from me.

"So everybody ready?" I asked.

"Yea. Let's roll out." 

\----1 Hour Later----

I looked out at all the people scattered across the beach. This place, The Boneyard, is the only place where it doesn't really matter whether your a Kook or a Pogue or a Touron. Don't get me wrong you can't ever escape the tittles with these people but it's not as important when everyone is high or wasted.

"Hey pretty lady." I heard someone say. I decided to ignore him.

"Ahem. I said hey pretty lady." He cleared his throat before repeating himself.

"I know and I ignored you." I said, turning to face him.

"Vanessa?" He asked.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I questioned.

"You don't remember me? Aw that hurts.." He chuckled.

"Should I?" 

"Maybe this will jog your memory. Spring Break Bitches !!!!!" He yelled in a mocking tone before downing his drink.

"Oh my god. Rafe?!" I pulled him into a hug which he returned.

"Yep. How have you been?" He asked, pulling away.

"I've been pretty good. You?" 

"I've been alright. Ya know." 

"Mason's here." I told him.

"No fucking way." 

"Yea let's go find him." He grabbed my hand and we made our way through the crowd. 

I bet you're wondering why I know Rafe. Well it's actually a funny story, you see Mason and I ran away last year for spring break. Pensacola, FL is only a couple hours away from where we lived in Louisiana so we decided why the fuck not. Anyway on our second night we met Rafe and we all partied the whole week.

\--------------------------------

**JJ's POV**

I scanned the crowd for Vanessa only to find her hand in hand with Rafe fucking Cameron. I gotta admit I felt a little jealous butted never tell her that.

"Why does your sister have to be friends with kooks?" I asked John B.

"I don't know, but I don't want her around Rafe and his junkie friends." He grumbles then heads towards them. 

**_{A/N} I am SO sorry for taking this long to update. I recently started schooling I'm already failing Spanish :(_ ** **_I'll try to update more regularly or at least let you know when it's gonna take a while._ **

-Athena</3


	11. Chapter Nine// The Aftermath

**JJ's POV**

I scanned the crowd for Vanessa only to find her hand in hand with Rafe fucking Cameron. I gotta admit I felt a little jealous butted never tell her that.

"Why does your sister have to be friends with kooks?" I asked John B.

"I don't know, but I don't want her around Rafe and his junkie friends." He grumbles then heads towards them. 

"John B wait!" I called as he stalked toward them, but he didn't stop.Getting closer I saw that it was Vanessa, Rafe, Topper, Sarah, and Mason. 

\----------------------

**Vanessa's POV**

We were all laughing and telling stories when my brother came up and grabbed my arm then started pulling me away.

"Ow John B you're hurting me!" I exclaimed as he pulled my by my wrist. 

"Hey man get your fucking hands off her!" Mason yelled.

"No. She's my sister and I don't want her hanging out with those fucking kooks anymore." Everything happened so fast and before I knew it a big fight broke out. It was like I was frozen in place and I couldn't stop it. 

"Don't make me drown you like your old man." Topper yelled. I could tell he was wasted and I hoped that this personality change was due to the alcohol and this wasn't him showing his true colors.

"Topper stop! Leave him alone Top!" I yelled as him and John B started throwing punches, I tried to break up the fight or at least take John B's place because I know I could take Topper. Mason had me though, he made it clear that this wasn't my fight and he wasn't gonna let go until it was over. It wasn't long before Topper was holding John B's head under water. That's were I draw the line.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled, kicking Mason in the knee and then charging at Topper. I landed punch after punch until I heard gunshots.

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OFF OUR SIDE OF THE ISLAND!" JJ screamed. All the kooks ran quickly from the beach and I turned to my brother.

"John B." I called softly, "Hey, Johny boy. We're gonna get you home." I got the boys to help me lift him up and bring him to the van. Pope and Kie went home. Mason climbed into the drivers seat, JJ in the passengers seat, John B and I in the back. I sat next to my unconscious brother, pulling him into me. He's the only family I've got left, I thought to myself. I mean I will always have Mase but John B is different.. He's my twin for fucks sake. I lied next to him thinking about everything and eventually I was pulled into a dark, dreamless sleep.

\------------------------------------

I woke up in my bed, the sun creeping through the window. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep when Mason busted trough the door. 

"Hey babe, we need to talk." Mason said softly.

"I'm sleeping Mase." I whined.

"It's important, love. It'll only take a moment."

"Whats wrong?" I questioned as I sat up.

*********************

**_{A/N} Heyyy it's been a while since I wrote and I'm sorry this is so short. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm starting exams in like a week and I'll be posting an extra long chapter after that. I'm sorry for taking forever to publish. Love you guys!!_ **


	12. Chapter Ten// Truth or Dare

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

"I gotta go." He told me.

"Already? Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"It's Nicky and the boys.. You know how they are." He told me, looking at the floor.

"Are you sure you have to go? They're always in trouble and they're always fine." I told him.

"That's because it's always one of us that helps them out."

"You're right. I know you are but I love having you here. it's like a little bit of home with me. Give the boys my love and tell them I'm gonna kick their asses for making you have to leave early." I said, getting out of bed and going to kiss him. I felt tears well up in my eyes but chocked them back. I knew he would have to go eventually but it's just too soon.

"Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même." I said, plating a kiss on his cheek.

"Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même." He replied planting a kiss on my forehead.

"When do you have to go?" I asked.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Oh." I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I know it's not what we want but I'll be back soon. In the mean time please stay safe. I don't want to leave you her. I mean somebody tried to drown your brother last night. Covington wasn't perfect but at least we were together." He told me.

"Mason Montgomery are you saying I can't handle myself?" I questioned.

"No I know you can but-"

"No buts. You have to go take car of Nicky and the rest of the crew and I'll hold down the fort here. Make sure Nicky knows I'm gonna kick his ass though." I chuckled.

"Okay. I love you." He said, planting one last kiss on my forehead. We walked outside and I watched him get on his bike.

"Bye Mase.." I called out. A tear fell down my cheek as I watched my best friend leave, not knowing when I'll see him again. As I was walking to the kitchen I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, thinking it was Mason who had forgotten something. I kept walking to the kitchen.

"Excuse me honey could you go get John B for me?" I heard from behind me.

"Your not Mason.." I laughed as I turned around.

"No. I'm sherif Peterkin. Could you please go get John B."

"Uhm he's asleep but I'm sure I could help you out ma'am." I don't really do cops, they don't scare me or anything. It's just awkward.

"No offense but I don't think one of his random hook-ups is gonna be very helpful." She told me.

"A lot taken. Also I'm not a 'random hook-up' as you-" Before I could finish she cut me off.

"Of course you're not sweetie. You're special." She said in a condescending tone.

"This is why I don't like cops. John B!" I yelled as I turned away from her and walked into my brothers room.

"What the fuck do you want?" He grumbled.

"There is a bitchy cop waiting for you out there." I told him. He jumped up and walked into the living room.

"Hey sherif I see you've met my sister." He told her and you could immediately see the shock on her face.

"Your sister?" She asked.

"Im gonna dip but you two have fun." I walked to my room to change. I pulled on a red bikini then put on a black crop top and a pair of black shorts.

"I'll be around later Johnny." I announced not paying attention to the cop. I walked outside and grabbed my board heading down the street. I didn't know what to do Mason was gone and after what happened last night I couldn't call Topper. I never got Rafe's number so he was out of the question. As I made my way into town I looked at some of the shops and saw a beauty shop. I picked p my board and walked up into the shop. I wanna change my hair up. It's not my natural color but it's close to it, a dark dirty blonde almost brown color. I wanna lighten it up. I walked through the isle's and found exactly what I wanted. I walked to the counter and sat it down.

"Will this be it honey?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes ma'am, that'll do it." I told her while handing her the cash.

"Alrighty have a nice day."

"You too!" I said as I made my exit. I opened the door and immediately bumped into someone.

"Shit!" I grumbled before looking up.

"Watch where your fucking going." I heard, I didn't recognize him.

"Screw you." I dropped my board and skated off. Once I got back to the house I walked in to find John B on the couch.

"Hey Johnny." I greeted with a small wave.

"Hey. What's in the bag?" He asked.

"You'll see. I'll be in the bathroom." I told him before walking off.

"Ok." He called after me.

About an hour later I was done. After I had finished the dye I blow dried my hair.

** /Before\ **

** /After\ **

I put my shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Johnny!" I called.

"On the porch! Bring me a beer, please." He yelled back. I walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers before making my way out to the porch. I was prepared to show my brother my hair but I didn't realize the whole crew would be out here.

"Hey guys." I said as I handed John B his beer. The crew showered me with compliments but I felt JJ watching me. His eyes glued to my body, studying me carefully.  
  
  


\-------------------------------

** JJ's POV **

She walked onto the porch holding two beers in her hands. She had a bandana in her hair and the sun hit her perfectly. John B had said she was in the bathroom but I had no idea why she was taking so long but we were all just chilling on the porch. Now that she was out here I can see why she took so long, she had bleached her hair. I loved her dark hair but I also think she looks amazing like this. Not to mention her outfit. She looks sexy as fuck today and everyday. I swear if she wasn't John B's sister I would've already fucked her.

"So I'm calling it off. Peterkin said she'd help us with Uncle T and DCS if we stay out of marsh." John B said.

"And you believed her?" I asked him. we argued back and forth for a moment before I went into a whole lecture.

"They always win, don't they, man? Kooks versus Pogues. They always, always win! Goddamn! No, it's not okay! It is not! They don't want us to go down into the marsh. That means there's something valuable down there, and you know it. I know you do. And I understand why you don't wanna go." I said gesturing to pope, "You're the golden boy. You got way too much to risk. And you--" I gestured to Kie, "I mean, you're already rich as fuck anyway. Why would you bother?" I gestured to Vanessa and John B, "We got nothin' to lose! And I know it didn't use to be that way for you. John B, listen to me! I have a plan. You got the key to Cameron's big boat, right?" From there we came up with a plan. John B was gonna grab some scuba gear from Ward's boat tomorrow and we were all gonna head out on the Pogue back over to the wreck.

We all chilled and eventually most everybody had left. I was sitting on one of the John B was sitting in a chair and I was on the couch, Vanessa's head in my lap as she lied on the couch. We had already smoked two of my blunts and she grabbed her speaker to put on some chill music. She talked about different artists and I studied her as she did. She talked with such passion and happiness. Then she started singing and she had an amazing voice.

"I'm going to sleep. JJ you can pass out on the couch or the floor or the hammock or the-" He kept naming places I could sleep then Vanessa cut him off.

"Goodnight Johnny!" She said in a semi-annoyed tone.

"Yea goodnight, _Johnny_." I chuckled. He smacked me in the head and walked away.

"Hey V?"

"Yea J?"

"I uh- Let's play truth or dare."

"Why J? Isn't that kind of a kids game?" She asked.

"Not the way I play sweetness. You have to do the dare no matter what it is and if you refuse a dare or truth you have to take off a clothing item." I winked at her.

"ok fine. you go first." She replied.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off an article of clothing, you get to choose." I told her. She sat up and took off her shirt. Leaving her in a gold colored bikini top with her black shorts.

"Truth or dare, JJ?" She asked me.

"Truth." I told her.

"How may girls have you fucked?" She asked me.

"Oh you got me." I said and pulled off my shirt.

"Let's go to my room.. If I have to take a couple more things off I'll be naked and I'd prefer not be naked on the front porch." She says sitting up with a chuckle.

"Fine by me." I said getting up and following her to her room.She lied on the bed and got comfy and I sat next to her.

"So truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your shorts and your bikini top." I told her. She stood up and pulled off her shorts then walked over to me.

"A little help?" She asked innocently.

"Of course." I smirked. I sat up and leaned close to her.Her back was to my chest so I pulled her into me, placing my lips on the base of her neck. I planted a few small kisses before moving my hands to untie the two small knots and letting her top fall to the ground.

**_ ***SMUT & KINK WARNING*** _ **

"Truth or dare?" She whispered, turning to face me.

"Dare." I told her.

"I dare you to fuck me." She whispered in a seductive voice, letting her lips brush my ear.

"Gladly." I licked my lips.

I picked her up and spun her so she was lying on her, I was hovering above her and before I knew it her lips were locked onto mine. One hand on her waist, one hand on her neck pulling her more into me.

\------------------------------------------------------------

** Vanessa's POV **

Our lips moved in sync and his tongue brushed my bottom lip for access, I denied just to mess with him. He took his hand off my waist and slid it up my stomach, leaving a path of goosebumps in his wake. His fingers reached my nipple and squeezed, casing me to let out a soft moan. He took this chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. He eventually won, but I like to be in charge. I flipped us over so he was on his back and I was straddling him. I rocked my hips against his growing member, while trailing kisses on his neck.

"Fuck" he mumbled, "You look so hot on top of me.. Thinking you're in charge."

"Oh I am in cha-" I was cut off by him rolling us back over and him grabbing my throat

"Mmm you may like to boss me around out there but in here I am in charge. You understand?" I was getting wetter by the second with his grip on my throat. I nodded my head yes but his grip tightened, "Use your words, princess."

"Yes daddy.." I moaned out, his grip loosened a little bit.

"Come here. Lay down. Spread your legs." He demanded. I did as he said and lied near the edge of the bed. He grabbed a condom and with no warning rammed into me. 

"Fuck baby you're so tight." He smiled.

"FUCKKKK!" I moaned very loudly.

"Be a good slut and shut the fuck up." He said gripping my throat again. It felt amazing, his dick slamming into me over and over agin.

"Hit me." I breathed through the moans.

"Damn you kinky slut." He smirked before his hand smacked against my tit, leaving a small sting that made me wet.

"Mmmmm shit daddy!"

"You like being a little slut don't you? You like when daddy slams his big cock in you tight wet pussy, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes daddy!" I whined.

"Are you close?"

"yes daddy!"

"You cannot cum without my permission, you understand?"

"But-" I was cutoff but a slap, which caused me to moan.

"I said you do not cum without my permission. I wasn't asking if that was okay, I was telling you." He said, as he pulled out.

"Why'd you pull out Daddy?" I whined.

"Stand up. Turn around." He demanded.

"Yes daddy." I smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen. I did what he said and once I was standing up facing the bed with my back to him. He pushed me down so that I was bent over the bed and grabbed my hair, leaning down so he could whisper in my ear.

"You ready princess?"

"Yes daddy." I said, bitting my lip. He pushed his dick into my ass which I didn't expect but I gotta say I liked it. Then he started rubbing circles on my clit as he pounded into me. He used one hand to spank me repeatedly.

"Do you wanna cum?" he questioned.

"Yes daddy." I moaned out.

"Not yet but maybe in a minute." he said in such a cocky voice. He pulled out then went back into my pussy. He went harder and faster than he had the whole time. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder, holding me right where he wanted me. My hands fisted the sheets on the bed and I buried my face in the blankets to ruffle my moans, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Can I please cum?"

"When I reach 10, you cum for daddy. Okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes daddy!"

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 3-" He chuckled.

"Fuckkkk." I grunted.

"You have a very dirty mouth, slut." He said, spanking me again, "6. 7. 8.9." He pulled out and before I could complain he dropped to his knees and attacked my heat with his lips.

"Fuck JJ!" I moaned.

"10." He said, sending vibrations through me. Without hesitation I came in his mouth, he licked me clean then stood up and kissed me.

"Be a good girl and suck my dick." He ordered.

"I'm not gonna lie I usually hate being submissive but this is so hot!" I told him as I got down on my knees.

"I knew you'd be into some kinky shit like this." He chuckled. I hadn't looked at his cock before he rammed it into me, but let me just say it is fucking huge. I leaned down and spit on it before putting it into my mouth and taking in as much as I could.

"Fuckkk" He breathed out.

I used my hands on what I couldn't fit in my mouth and within seconds his hand was tangled in my hair, guiding my head up and down with him setting the pace. I was fine with it because I have pretty much no gag reflex so he just made my head bob up and down for a few minutes until he got close. That's when I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my hair, now I set the pace. I went at a pretty fast pace and used one of my hands to play with his balls. He came in my mouth within seconds and I swallowed all of it before sitting up and kissing him.

**_ ***SMUT SCENE OVER*** _ **

** JJ's POV **

"Mmmm maybe I like truth or dare." She said as she walked over to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Told ya!" I smirked while getting dressed.

"You can stay in here if you want but I'm finna crash so." She jumped, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and put her phone on the charger then stuck it under her pillow. I climbed onto the bed next to her and starred at the ceiling. After a while I heard her soft snores. As I drifted off to sleep she rolled over, laying her head on my chest and putting and arm around me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I love having her close to me but I don't know why. I don't do relationships I have a reputation but I also like being around her, _a lot._ She's got me fucked up. I never should've done this. I mean this is John B's sister, he'll kill me if he finds out. I closed my eyes and continued thinking until I was out cold.

\----------------------

** The Next Morning **

I woke up to a knock on the door. I tried to sit up but there was something holding me down, that's when it hit me; I got high as fuck then smashed my best friends sister, and to make it worse it was good. It was so fucking good, but it should not have happened.

"Ness?" John B asked through the door, pulling me from my thoughts, "Hey Ness?" he asked again. _Shit, shit, shit!_ , I thought. I shook her awake.

"What?!" She grumbled.

"I'm leaving for work, Vanessa. I'm gonna grab the tanks today so I'll see you later on." John B said through the door. Her eyes shot open at his voice.

"Uh- Ok Johnny. I'll see you later!" She yelled back.

"Love you." He said through the door.

"Love you too!" She yelled. After we heard the Twinkie start up and drive off she spoke.

"So im gonna get right to the point I don't know what's going on in your head but last night was just a bit of fun. I uhm- You're my brothers best friend and this can't happen. I mean your hot JJ but this won't happen again." She told me.

"I know we can't be 'together' together but last night was amazing and I think we should be friends with benefits. I mean last night felt so fucking good and I wanna do it again and again and again..." I trailed off leaning down to meet her lips. She kissed me back for a moment then pushed me away.

"Okay but we need to have rules. I only have two. John B can _never_ know and _no_ catching feelings or falling in love." She said.

"Deal. Kiss on it?" I smirked.

"As if." She giggled, I love her giggle. No. Why does she affect me like this?

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!" I chuckled.

"I have one more rule that I should mention. We don't have to be exclusive but don't be a man hoe. I will literally kill you and make it look like an accident if you give me an STD." She said with a light laugh but I knew she was serious.

"Alright, I'm cool with that. Same for me though, if you give me an STD your dead."

"Ya know John B won't be back for a few hours.." she said, leaning over and kissing my neck.   
"Mmm yea, you're right." I whispered back grabbing her neck and slamming her backwards into the bed, she moaned, "While he's gone you are going to scream my name."

 ** _Hey Cupcakes,_**  
 ** _I'm sorry for taking so long to post. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the smut scene ;) Anyway that's it for this chapter and lmk what you think. Also the word count is without the authors note._**  
 ** _Kisses,_**  
 ** _A_** 💋

Word Count: 3336


End file.
